pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga
Pandora Hearts 1: *Retrace I: "Innocent Calm" (Unschuldiger Friede) *Retrace II: "Tempest of Conviction" (Sturm der Verdammnis) *Retrace III: "Prisoner&Alichino" (Verirrtes Kind und schwarzer Hase) *Retrace IV: "Rendezvous" (Im Schatten der Morgensonne) Pandora Hearts 2: *Retrace V: "Clockwise Doom" (Albtraum im Uhrzeigersinn) *Retrace VI: "Who am I?" (Standortdiskrepanz) *Retrace VII: "Reunion" (Wiedersehen) *Retrace VIII: "Whisperer" (Ruf aus der Tiefe) *Retrace IX: "Question" (Frage eines Eremiten) Pandora Hearts 3: *Retrace X: "Malediction" (Der Fluch) *Retrace XI: "Grim" (Übereinanderliegende Schatten) *Retrace XII: "Where am I?" (Verschütterter Klang) *Retrace XIII: "A Lost Raven" (Gestürzter Rabe) Pandora Hearts 4: *Retrace XIV: "Lop Ear" (Schlappohr-Hase) *Retrace XV: "Welcome to Labyrinth" (Das Spiegelland) *Retrace XVI: "Keeper of the secret" (Bewohner einer verzerrten Erinnerung) *Retrace XVII: "Odds and Ends" (Überbleibsel des Smaragds) *Retrace XVIII: "Hollow eye socket" (Der Dämon mit dem roten Auge) Pandora Hearts 5: *Retrace XIX: "Detestably" (Welt in Rot) *Retrace XX: "Who killed poor Alice?" (Der Ausdruck >für jemanden<) *Retrace XXI: "Discord" (Gesprungener Ton) *Retrace XXII: "His name is..." (Der Held und der Junge) Pandora Hearts 6: *Retrace XXIII: "Conflict" (Spielerei eines Dummkopfs) *Retrace XXIV: "Hello my sister!" (Altvertraute Melodie) *Retrace XXV: "Elliot & Leo" (Über den Tod eines Dieners) *Retrace XXVI: "The pool of Tears" (See aus Tränen) Pandora Hearts 7: *Retrace XXVII: "Get out of the Pool" (Der eine Schritt) *Retrace XXVIII: "Modulation" (Der sich wandelnde To) *Retrace XXIX: "Rufus Barma" (Der Sonderling der Oper) *Retrace XXX: "Snow White Chaos" (Reinweißes Schwarz) Pandora Hearts 8: *Retrace XXXI: "Countervalue of Loss" (Der Gegenwert des Verlusts) *Retrace XXXII: "Snow Dome" (Das Purpur der Sünde) *Retrace XXXIII: "Echo of Noise" (Von Blau umschlossener Gedanke) *"Pandora Hearts One-Shot" Pandora Hearts 9: *Retrace XXXIV: "Noise of Echo" *Retrace XXXV: "Madness of lost Memory" *Retrace XXXVI: "Sablier" *Retrace XXXVII: "Glen Baskerville" Pandora Hearts 10: *Retrace XXXVIII : Scapegoat *Retrace XXXIX : Gate of Blackness *Retrace XL : Blindness *Retrace XLI : Where am I? Pandora Hearts 11: *Retrace XLII : Stray *Retrace XLIII : Crown of Clown *Retrace XLIV : Dusty Sky *Retrace XLV : Queen of Hurts Pandora Hearts 12: *Retrace XLVI : Persona *Retrace XLVII : Unbirthday *Retrace XLVIII : Isla Yura *Retrace XLIX : Night in Gale Pandora Hearts 13: *Retrace L : Reverse Corte *Retrace LI : Lily&Reim *Retrace LII : Bloody Rites *Retrace LIII : Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall Pandora Hearts 14: *Retrace LIV : Blank Smile *Retrace LV : Black to Black *Retrace LVI : Rabbit Eyes *Retrace LVII : Humpty Dumpty had a great Fall Pandora Hearts 15: *Retrace LVIII : Puddle of Blood *Retrace LIX : Couldn't put Humpty Dumpty together again *Retrace LX : Egg Shell *Retrace LXI : Demios Pandora Hearts 16: *Retrace LXII : Repose *Retrace LXIII : Purpose *Retrace LXIV : Tarantelle *Retrace LXV : Collapse Pandora Hearts 17: *Retrace LXVI : Jack *Retrace LXVII : Lacie *Retrace LXVIII : Glen *Retrace LXIX : Alice *Retrace LXX : Oz Pandora Hearts 18: *Retrace LXXI : Black Rabbit *Retrace LXXII : Bloody Rabbit *Retrace LXXIII : A Note *Retrace LXXIV : Broken Rabbit Pandora Hearts 19: *Retrace LXXV : Alone *Retrace LXXVI : Alice&Oz *Rteace LXXVII : Vacant *Retrace LXXVIII : Decision Pandora Hearts 20: *Retrace LXXIX : Falling *Retrace LXXX : Oscar Vessalius Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Pandora hearts